Complicated Love
by Liu7
Summary: Cinta adalah sesuatu yg sulit dipahami. Semua itu ditambahkan dengan sifat manusia yang egois. WIN Team B Fanfiction *Author Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Author : Liu

Title : Complicated Love

Cast : Joonhwae, Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, Hanbin & Yunhyeong

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Joonhwae ayo bangun." Yeoja manis itu terus saja menggoyang-goyang badan namja yang masih bergulung dalam selimutnya. "Joonhwae bangun…"

"Aku masih mengantuk Donghyuk." Yeoja itu mendengus kesal dan menendang pelan namja itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Donghyuk melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Jinhwan Nampak baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Yeoja cantik itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuk dan mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Ada apa Donghyukie?" Donghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan melirik kearah kamarnya.

"Joonhwae menyebalkan eonnie. Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi jogging tapi dia tidak mau membuka matanya sama sekali."

Jinhwan tertawa pelan, dia mengerti pokok permasalahan yang selalu dihadapi pasangan kekasih yang sangat berbeda sifat ini. Dia dan Bobby berbeda, tapi setidaknya Jinhwan bisa lebih dewasa. Sedangkan Joonhwae dan Donghyuk sama-sama masih keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Baby, aku pergi dulu nde."

"Ahh, yaa. Donghyuk, kau pergi saja bersama Bobby. Dia mau pergi ke gym." Donghyuk kembali tersenyum cerah dan segera saja menghampiri Bobby dirak sepatu.

"Eonnie, kami pergi dulu." Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya kearah Jinhwan dan menggandeng tangan Bobby sebelum keluar.

Jihwan menghela nafasnya pelan dan segera beranjak kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Cukup lama Jinhwan berkuat dengan berbagai masakan, yeoja itu cukup terkejut saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi Chagy," Jinhwan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"Pagi Hanbin, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Hanbin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jinhwan. "Pergilah dulu, aku akan memasak."

"Kau tidak suka kupeluk?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sedang memasak." Hanbin akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jinhwan. Yunhyeong yang baru saja akan keluar dari kamar membatalkan niatnya dan kembali masuk melihat Hanbin dan Jinhwan didapur bersama.

"Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan apa yang kalian lakukan."

.

.

Joonhwae bangun cukup siang, dia melirik tempat disampingnya. Kosong, mungkin Donghyuk sudah pergi olahraga. Joonhwae segera bangun dan berjalan kearah dapur. Disana Jinhwan masih memasak, Joonhwae berjalan menuju kulkas dan menegak sebotol air mineral.

"Pagi Joonhwae," Jinhwan menyempatkan menghampiri Joonhwae dan mengecup pipi namja tinggi itu.

"Pagi nunna," Joonhwae membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjalan keruang tengah.

Semua memang berjalan seperti itu setiap hari. Mereka bebas saling menyentuh satu sama lain disana. Mereka bebas saling bertukar pasangan jika mau. Jinhwan adalah kekasih Bobby, tapi dia cukup sering bersama Hanbin. Begitupun dengan Bobby dan Donghyuk. Hanya Joonhwae dan Yunhyeong yang tidak pernah berjalan dengan orang yang bukan kekasih mereka. Joonhwae adalah namja yang kelewat, cuek, jadi dia nampaknya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Baginya satu Donghyuk sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada dua Donghyuk.

.

.

"Kami pulang," Bobby dan Donghyuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan saling bergandengan tangan mesra. Jinhwan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman, tapi Joonhwae hanya menatap dua orang itu malas dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah TV.

"Mandilah dulu, makanan hampir siap." Jinhwan menghampiri Bobby dan mengambil alih tas yang ada dibahu namja itu.

"Oppa, kita mandi bersama?" Donghyuk memandang imut kearah Bobby dan membuat namja itu mengangguk.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan membawa tas Bobby kedalam kamar mereka. Joonwae sempat melirik kearah Donghyuk, namun akhirnya terdiam melihat yeoja itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama Bobby.

"Bohong jika kau tidak perduli Joonie?" Joonhwae melirik kesampingnya dan mendapati Yunhyeong disana.

"Hentikan panggilan itu. Aku merasa jadi anak-anak jika dipanggil seperti itu."

"Kau itu memang makne diantara kami semua," Yunhyeong tersenyum mengejek kearah Joonhwae yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas namja itu.

"Pagi Chagy…" Hanbin mengambil tempat disamping Yunhyeong dan memeluk pinggang yeoja itu.

"Pagi,"

"Singkat sekali. Hanya itu sapaan untukku?" Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Hanbin sekilas.

"Hanya sekilas,"

"Issh, dasar kau ini ya." Hanbin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya.

"Badanmu panas," Hanbin memasang wajah khawatir saat punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Yunhyeong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing,"

"Yakin baik-baik saja. Wajahmu Nampak pucat Hyunie, perlu kedokter?" Yunhyeong hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Wajahmu memang sedikit pucat," Yunhyeong memandang Joonhwae yang ada disampingnya dengan tajam. "Tapi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku mau berbaring sebentar dikamar. Panggil aku saat akan sarapan." Yunhyeong berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Joonhwae dan Hanbin sendirian.

"Kau tertarik pada kekasihku?" Hanbin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Joonhwae sempat kaget, namun dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bagiku satu Donghyuk sudah cukup, tidak perlu dua."

"Namun nampaknya Donghyuk tidak cukup dengan satu Joonhwae."

"Hentikan hyung. Jika kau tertarik dengan Donghyuk terserah saja, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada kekasihmu." Joonhwae berdiri dan meninggalkan Hanbin yang berdecak meremahkan kearahnya.

.

.

"Joonhwae suapi aku…" Joonhwae berdecak kesal dan mengarahkan sendoknya dengan malas kearah Donghyuk. "Issh, kau ini…"

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu Donghyuk," Donghyuk tersenyum cerah dan segera berbalik kearah Hanbin. Hanbin tersenyum meremehkan kearah Joonhwae yang hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan." Yunhyeong segera saja berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jinhwan melirik kearah piring Yoonghyeong yang masih penuh, hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Jinhwan memasang wajah sedih, tidak biasanya Yunhyeong seperti itu.

"Dia hanya kurang enak badan Chagy," Hanbin menjawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jinhwan erat. Bobby tidak menanggapi namja itu tetap asyik dengan makanannya.

"Hanbin, suapi aku lagi." Hanbin segera melepaskan tangannya dari Jinhwan dan kembali menyuapi Donghyuk.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Hanbin hyung, biar aku yang menyuapi Donghyuk. Kurasa Yunhyeong belum makan supnya sama sekali." Hanbin mengagguk dan membawa mangkuk sup Yunhyeong kedalam kamar mereka.

"Joonhwae, setelah ini kita pergi menonton pertanding baseball bagaimana?"

"Baseball? Besok kita ada ulangan Donghyuk." Donghyuk langsung saja cemberut mendengar jawaban Joonhwae.

"Selasa nanti, kita bisa pergi menonton pertunjukan music. Bagaimana?" Donghyuk makin cemberut. Dia dan Joonhwae memang punya hobi dan kesukaan yang sangat berbeda. Melihat raut wajah Donghyuk akhirnya Joonhwae mengalah.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku akan belajar malam ini." Donghyuk mengangguk dengan semangat dan langsung tersenyum. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dua adiknya itu, sedangkan Bobby, lupakan, namja itu masih asyik makan sejak tadi.

.

.

Hanbin meletakan mangkuk yang masih terisi setengah itu kemeja samping tempat tidurnya. Yunhyeong tidak mau menghabiskan makannya sama sekali. Yeoja itu kini sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut.

"Hyunie, apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku."

"Semua Hanbin, semuanya sakit." Tanpa Hanbin tau yeoja itu menekan dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Air mata Yunhyeong mulai jatuh dalam diam. Hanbin bahkan tidak tau kekasihnya sedang menangis didalam selimut tebal itu.

"Aku harus apa Hyunie. Katakan padaku mana yang sakit?" Hanbin mulai bisa mendengar samar-samar Yunhyeong sedang menangis. Hanbin segera berbaring dibelakang yeoja itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kumohon Hyunie, jangan menangis. Katakan padaku mana yang sakit?"

"Hanbin, aku ingin pulang." Hanbin terdiam, pelukannya makin erat.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Hanbin tau, Yunhyeong akan meminta pulang jika dia melakukan kesalah.

"Ani.."

"Tell me Hyunie. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin pulang," Air mata Yunhyeong makin deras mengalir. Dia tidak ingin Hanbin kecewa dengan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau marah karena aku dekat dengan Donghyuk?" Yunhyeong menggeleng, ingin sekali rasanaya dia berteriak kalau dia tidak ingin Hanbin dekat dengan Jinhwan. Namun akhirnya yeoja itu memilih untuk menangis lagi. "Kumohon Hyunie, jangan buat aku bingung,"

.

.

"Kenapa?" Bobby memandang kekasihnya bingung saat yeoja itu tiba-tiba memandangnya menyelidik.

"Kau dan Donghyuk melakukan apa saja?" Bobby tersenyum kecil dan menarik Jinhwan dalam pelukannya.

"Banyak hal,"

"Diantaranya?"

"Kau tau baby, aku lebih suka praktek dibandingkan bercerita." Setelah mengelurkan smirk andalannya, Bobby mengangkat tubuh Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya.

"Bobby.." Jinhwan sempat memekik terkejut, namun tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Bobby.

"Siap mempraktekan cerita baby?" Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Bobby sekilas.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk itu."

.

.

Joonhwae memandang malas pertandingan baseball dihadapannya, berbeda dengan Donghyuk yang melihat semua itu dengan antusias. Joonhwae menguap dan lebih memilih menekuni popcorn dipangkauannya.

"Joonhwae, kau mendukung tim yang mana?"

"Yang merah,"

"Kau ini memang ya," Donghyuk terlihat sangat kesal dan memukul bahu Joonhwae cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"

"Ini sudah pertandingan kedua. Tidak ada yang berbaju merah, kau tidak memperhatikan ya."

"Donghyukie chagy. Kau tau akukan tidak terlalu suka olahraga. Sungguh Donghyuk, tidak bisakah kau menyukai sesuatu yang disukai yeoja pada umumnya."

"Aga apa? Agar kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan ketaman setiap hari. Sungguh Joonhwae, kau yang perlu berubah seperti namja pada umumnya." Dua orang itu terdiam dan saling membuang wajah mereka. Joonhwae akhirnya mengalah dan menggenggam erat tangan Donghyuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar." Donghyuk mengangguk dan balas menggenggam tangan Joonhwae.

TBC

Author Note : Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Author baru di FFn, mohon bimbingannya. Saya suka banget sama Rookie dan berbagai crack pair yang unik. Jadi cerita saya kedepan kemungkinan bakal didominasi dua hal itu. Dan saya juga suka banget GS. Jadi mohon bimbingannya buat pada Reader dan Sunbaenim semua. Sampai jumpa di Next Chap FF ini. #Bow

Tolong berikan saran untuk tulisan saya

#Bow#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Liu

Title : Complicated Love

Cast : Joonhwae, Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, Hanbin & Yunhyeong

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jinhwan bangaun cukup siang, semalam Booby bermain cukup kasar, tubuh Jinhwan sangat sakit sekarang. Baru saja Jinhwan akan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Mau kemana manis?" Jinhwan tersenyum kecil dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Bobby.

"Aku mau mandi. Badanku terasa lengket semua,"

"Sekalian saja nanti. Kita morning sex dulu bagaimana?" Jinhwan memandang horror Bobby dan hanya ditanggapi tawa bodoh namja itu.

"Donghyuk dan Joonhwae akan sekolah. Aku mau membuat sarapan," Bobby tidak bergeming dan tetap memeluk Jinhwan erat, bahkan kini sudah mengecup ringan leher Jinhwan. "Bobby…"

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun sebelum kita melakukan morning sex."

"Kyaa, Bobby…"

.

.

Joonhwae menatap malas pintu kamar Bobby dan Jinhwan. Desahan-desahan nista dari dalam sana terdengar jelas diluar. Donghyuk menopang dagunya dihadapan Joonhwae menunggu namja itu selesai memanggang roti. Joonhwae dan Donghyuk sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka, disana terlihat Yunhyeong dan Hanbin. Yunhyeong Nampak memakai jaket tebal dan wajahnya juga pucat.

"Eonnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Yunhyeong tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Donghyuk.

"Yunhyeong hanya demam, aku akan mengatarnya kedokter." Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap Joonhwae.

"Apa rotinya masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Joonhwae, kapan terakhir kita melakukan hubungan sex?" Joonhwae terdiam, jujur dia sendiri tidak ingat.

"Tiga bulan lalu, mungkin." Donghyuk terdiam, entah kenapa ada namja seperti Joonhwae, tidak terangsang sama sekali mendnegar desahan Jinhwan. Apa lgi didepan mata namja itu kini sedang duduk seorang yeoja sexy seperti Donghyuk.

"Kau tidak ingin Joonhwae?" Joonhwae terdiam, desahan Jinhwan membuatnya terpancing. Tapi dia masih ingat Donghyuk punya test yang harus diselesaikan. Dia bisa melakukan 'itu' nanti malam.

"Kau punya test yang harus diselesaikan. Focus pada itu, arra," Baik, kesabaran Donghyuk habis sekarang. Yeoja itu segera saja naik keatas meja dan melumat bibir Joonhwae.

"Aku tidak perduli pada test bodoh itu. Aku ingin kau sekarang. Kenapa kau ini sangat tidak peka," Donghyuk turun dari meja dan duduk dipangkuan Joonhwae. "Kau tidak rindu tubuhku Joonhwae. Sekarang, aku sangat rindu padamu." Joonhwae sudah gelap mata sekarang. Namja tamapan itu segera saja menarik wajah Donghyuk dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Joonhwae…"

Nafas Donghyuk dan Joonhwae sama-sama terdengar berat, tangan Donghyuk mulai bergerak membuka jas dan kemeja sekolah yang dipakai Joonhwae. Tangan Donghyuk juga mulai bekerja membuka seragam sekolah Donghyuk. Kain-kain itu segera saja tergeletak dilantai dapur. Joonhwae menahan punggung Donghyuk dan membawa yeoja manis itu berdiri. Reflex, Donghyuk melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang Joonhwae.

"Berdiri atau ditempat tidur?" Sungguh, Donghyuk ingin menendang namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Joonhwae itu tidak perlu bertanya.

"Dikamar."

.

.

"Joonhwaee, faster…" Donghyuk meremas bantal yang ada dikepalanya. Diatas tubuhnya, Joonhwae bergerak dengan brutal.

"Donghyuk…" Joonhwae makin cepat bergerak, tubuhnya merendah untuk mencium bibir Donghyuk.

"Akhh…" Pekikan dua orang itu menandai akhir pergulatan mereka hari ini. Joonhwae menjatuhkan tubuhnya, agak menyamping agar tidak terlalu menindih Donghyuk.

"Joonhwae, kau berat." Joonhwae tersenyum kecil dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Donghyuk.

"Ternyata aku memang sangat merindukan tubuhmu." Donghyuk terkekeh kecil dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Joonhwae.

"Dasar," Joonhwae menjauhkan tubuh Donghyuk dari tubuhnya dan memandangi yeoja itu dengan intens. "Joonhwae, ada apa?"

Joonhwae tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh Donghyuk. Yeoja itu punya tubuh yang sempurna. Walau dianatara Jinhwan, Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk, Donghyuk yang paling muda, namun yeoja itu punya badan terbaik. Donghyuk punya wajah yang cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi, itu seimbang dengan Joonhwae yang juga tinggi. Dada Donghyuk sangat padat, tidak besar, namun sangat kencang. Perut Donghyuk sangat indah, abs '11' miliknya terbentuk dengan sempurna, berbeda dengan Joonhwae yang sama sekali tidak merawat tubuhnya. Kaki panjang Donghyuk sangat indah, itu salah satu bagian tubuh Donghyuk yang sangat Joonhwae sukai.

"Joonhwae ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang mengagumi kesempurnaan." Donghyuk tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Joonhwae.

"Makanya kau harus mulai ikut olahraga bersamaku. Supaya badanmu bagus seperti Bobby Oppa." Joonhwae tertawa,

"Untuk apa. Aku sudah tampan, jika aku tampan dan tubuhku bagus. Semua yeoja akan menyukaiku." Donghyuk berdecak meremehkan dan menatap Joonhwae tajam. "Wae?"

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu. Aku akan mengebirimu Goo Joonhwae."

"Jika kau mengebiriku. Siapa yang akan memuaskanmu lagi," Donghyuk tersenyum kecil dan mearih junior Joonhwae.

"Ayo kita bermain sekali lagi. Siapa tau aku mengebirimu besok, ini bisa jadi perpisahan." Joonhwae tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghyuk.

.

.

Jihwan merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku semua, yeoja itu menghela nafas kecil melihat seragam dua dongsaengnya tergeletak dilantai.

"Sudah kuduga pasti begini," Jinhwan segera saja memunguti baju-baju itu dan membawanya kekeranjang pakaian kotor.

"Siapa yang bertugas laundry baju hari ini," Jinhwan menatap potongan kertas yang tertempel didekat keranjang pakaian. "Yunhyeong ya. Aigho, yang benar saja. Aku yang pergi lagi,"

"Pagi eonnie…" Jinhwan menoleh saat mendengar Donghyuk menyapanya. Yeoja itu segera saja tersenyum dan membawa keranjang pakaian pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Donghyuk. Kaukan tidak sibuk, kau pergi laundry ya. Pergilah bersama Joonhwae."

"Memangnya eonnie akan melakukan apa? Kenapa menyuruhku? Inikan bukan jadwalku,"

"Issh, kau ini. Ini jadwal Yunhyeong. Dia tidak ada, aku akan memasak." Donghyuk menghela nafas kecil dan mengalah.

"Baiklah eonnieku yang cantik." Donghyuk berjalan meninggalkan Jinhwan dan pergi kekamarnya "Joonhwae…!"

"Dasar anak itu," Jinhwan tersenyum sendiri mendengar Donghyuk yang berteriak membangunkan Joonhwae.

.

.

"Jadi, Yunhyeong sebenarnya sakit apa?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan tetap melanjutkan masakannya. Dibelakangnya Hanbin menghela nafas kecil dan menggeleng.

"Dokter bilang Yunhyeong hanya demam. Tapi semalam dia menangis tanpa henti. Dan dia meminta untuk pulang, dia bilang akan disana selama tiga hari," Jinhwan terdiam.

"Mungkin dia marah padamu,"

"Aku sudah membujuknya untuk mengatakan apa salahku, tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau memberitahunya. Aku bingung sendiri,"

"Apa karena aku?" Jinhwan menoleh pada Hanbin, namja itu Nampak kaget, "Apa dia marah karena kita?" Hanbin menggeleng,

"Tidak mungkin. Bukankah kita sudah lama seperti ini,"

"Ya kita. Tapi tidak dengan Yunhyeong."

"Menurutmu apa Jinhwan?"

"Dia cemburu Hanbin. Kau selalu memperlakukanku sebagai sahabatmu, saudaramu bahkan kekasihmu. Tapi kau hanya memperlakukan Yunhyeong sebagai kekasih dan tempat pelampiasan nafsumu."

"Aku tidak begitu Jinhwan,"

"Benarkah?" Hanbin terdiam, mungkin yang dikatakan Jinhwan benar. Dia sudah lama bersama Jinhwan, sedangkan sekarang dia baru saja sedang mengenal Yunhyeong. "Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Benarakah hanya seperti itu posisi Yunhyeong dihatimu Hanbin?"

"Tidak, dia bukan hanya pelampiasan nafsuku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia kekasihku,"

"Aku?"

"Kau sahabatku." Jinhwan tersenyum,

"Mulai sekarang. Cobalah untuk tidak melewati batas itu, jika memang kau menganggap Yoonhyeon kekasihmu, bukan pelampiasan nafsumu."

"Jinhwan apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa aku cukup jelas Hanbin," Jinhwan tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih terdiam.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau," Jinhwan melipat tanganya didepan dada dan menatap malas Bobby.

"Wae? Dulu kau yang setuju dengan ini,"

"Bobby, bertukar kekasih itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Aku setuju," Jinhwan menatap tajam kearah Hanbin, ternyata namja ini tidak menepati kata-katanya.

"Aku juga setuju eonnie," Jinhwan menatap Donghyuk yang terlihat semangat, dan beralih menatap Joonhwae yang terdiam. "Eonnie, ayolah. Hanya dua minggu kedepan,"

"Dua minggu tidak lebih,"

"Baiklah, bagaimana pertukarannya?" Bobby menatap lima orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu seakan bertanya.

"Bukankah semua itu sudah sangat jelas," Joonhwae berkata sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Joonhwae keluar kamarnya saat sudah malam, dia melewatkan makan malam bersama. Mata namja tinggi itu menatap Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang sedang berdiri saling berpelukan dipagar balkon. Bobby dan Donghyuk sedang duduk saling bersandar diruang tengah. Sudah Joonhwae duga, semua akan seperti ini.

"Aku pulang…"

Joonhwae menatap kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Yunhyeong disana. Joonhwae sempat lupa ini sudah tiga hari sejak Yunhyeong pulang kerumahnya. Yunhyeong terpaku tidak bergerak dari pintu, matanya menatap nanar kearah Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Segera saja Joonhwae menarik gadis itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memeluknya erat. Tangisan Yunhyeong segera saja mengalir membasahi baju Joonhwae. Joonhwae hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengelus rambut panjang gadis itu.

"Joonhwae…"

"Tenang saja, semua hanya sementara. Kau tidak perlu menjalaninya jika tidak mau."

"Apa aku memang setidak berharga itu sampai…"

"SStt…" Joonhwae makin erat memeluk Yunhyeong.

"Joonhwae,kenapa Hanbin seperti ini.."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Liu

Title : Complicated Love

Cast : Joonhwae, Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, Hanbin & Yunhyeong

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Joohnwae berjalan melewati sofa tanpa menoleh kearah Donghyuk dan Bobby. Joonhwae meraih sebotol air mineral dari lemari dan mengambil sepiring makanan dari atas meja,lalu kembali berjalan kekamarnya.

"Joonhwae," Namja tinggi itu menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. "Kau mau makan dimana? Jangan mengotori tempat tidur dengan makan disana." Joohnwae tersenyum kecil pada Donghyuk.

"Aku membawakan Yunhyeong makanan. Lagi pula, bukankah disana bukan kamarmu lagi," Joonhwae mengatakannya sambil lalu membuat Donghyuk terdiam.

.

.

"Aku akan makan sendiri Joonhwae,"

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit, jadi aku yang akan meyuapimu."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja bodoh. Aku sudah sembuh,"

"Tubuhmu mungkin sembuh, tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu?" Yunhyeong terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Joonhwae. Namja itu benar, hantinya lah yang sedang terluka sekarang.

"Kenapa kau setuju dengan ini Joonhwae?"

"Aku ingin membiakan Donghyuk memilih. Dia sebenarnya menyukaiku atau tidak,"

"Kau tidak takut Donghyuk benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Bobby?"

"Untuk apa? Bobby dan Jinhwan nunna sudah terlalu lama bersama. Bahkan sebelum kita bertiga masuk keapartement ini. Jadi aku cukup percaya diri Bobby, tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jinhwan nunna."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jinhwan dan Hanbin, bukan mereka juga sudah bersama cukup lama." Joonhwae terdiam, dia bingung akan menjawab apa pada Yunhyeong. "Bukankah sejak awal, hubungan mereka bertiga rumit Joonhwae?"

"Yunhyeong…"

"Aku hanya tempat lari Hanbin, Joonhwae. Aku hanya tempat pelampiasan sakit hati Hanbin. Bukankah sejak dulu Hanbin itu menyukai Jinhwan, bukan aku."

"Jangan berkata begitu Yunhyeong. Hanbin…."

"Kau tidak mengerti Hanbin, aku yang mengerti dia Joonhwae. Aku yang mengerti dia, tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti aku sedikitpun. Dia selalu bepura-pura bertingkah memperhataikanku, tapi nyatanya pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Jinhwan." Yunhyeong mulai menangis lagi. Reflex Joonhwae segera menarik yeoja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, aku menemanimu."

"Joonhwae, kenapa aku harus mencintai Hanbin. Kenapa aku harus terlalu dalam mencintainya..?"

.

.

Yunhyeong keluar dari kamar Joonhwae, umm, mungkin itu juga kamarnya sekarang. Dia berjalan kearah balkon rumah, tempat favoritenya bersama Hanbin untuk menghabiskan waktu. Yunhyeong menyandarkan tubuhnya kepagar pembatas dan memandang gemerlap lampu kota Seoul malam hari. Yunhyeong menghela nafas pelan, entah apa yang menggangu pikirannya, tapi dia benar-benar sedang penat sekarang.

"Sedang apa disini? Kau baru saja sembuh," Yunhyeong sempat kaget saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, awalnya Yunhyeong sempat berfikir itu Hanbin. Namun yeoja itu tersenyum terpaksa saat melihat Joonhwae yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar. Apa yang kau lakukan, enyahkan tanganmu."

"Shireo. Kau kekasihku sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan ini," Yunhyeong mau tidak mau tertawa pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sejak kau melangkahkan kaki diapartement ini."

"Memangnya aku mau. Percaya diri sekali,"

"Kau harus mau, hei, kau menumpang dikamarku sekarang,"

"Issh, itu juga kamarku sekarang." Joonhwae tiba-tiba mencium pipi Yoonhyeng sekilas, dan itu membuat yeoja dalam pelukannya terdiam untuk sesaat. "Joonhwae…"

.

.

Donghyuk terdiam memandang pemandangan yang cukup menyesakan untuknya. Didepan matanya Joonhwae kini sedang memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat. Mata Donghyuk mulai berkaca-kaca, Joonhwae tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain selain Donghyuk, dan itu seharusnya tidak pernah. Sejak kapan? Joonhwae dan Yunhyeong tidak pernah akrab selama ini. Nafas Donghyuk makin sesak saat melihat Joonhwae mencium pipi Yunhyeong. Tanpa sadar, Donghyuk menangis melihat itu, dia tidak rela melihat Joonhwae bersama gadis lain.

Donghyuk tetap terdiam, bahkan saat Joonhwae dan Yunhyeong berbalik dan saling bertatapan dengannya. Donghyuk tidak bergeming, air matanya tetap mengalir. Joonhwae terlihat akan menghampiri Donghyuk, tapi Yunhyeong menahan tangan namja itu. Donghyuk ingin sekali rasanya berjalan menuju Joonhwae dan memeluk namja itu, namun semua itu tidak dilakukannya. Bahkan setelah Yunhyeong menarik paksa namja tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan Donghyuk yang menangis sendirian.

"Joonhwae…"

.

.

(Seminggu kemudian)

Jinhwan dan Donghyuk sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar Joonhwae terbuka. Disana Joonhwae berdiri lengkap dengan tas gitar miliknya, dan juga bersama Yunhyeong yang Nampak sedang memperbaiki letak jaketnya. Donghyuk terdiam melihat Joonhwae Nampak memperbaiki letak jaket dan juga rambut Yunhyeong.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menemani Joonhwae latihan distudio."

"Ohh,nde. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Kajja Yoonie," Joonhwae mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunhyeong dan disambut dengan semangat oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Donghyuk mulai menangis melihat bagaimana Joonhwae tersenyum saat bersama Yunhyeong, kenapa senyum itu tidak pernah ada saat mereka berdua bersama.

"Donghyukie, gwencana?"

"Eonnie, kenapa sakit sekali?" Jinhwan segera saja menarik dongsaeng kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sstt, kau tidak boleh begitu Donghyuk. Bukankah sejak awal kau yang menyetujui ini semua. Kau yang setuju bertukar dari Joonhwae."

"Eonnie, aku mau Joonhwae kembali, aku tidak perduli, aku mau Joonhwae,eonnie." Jinhwan hanya terdiam dan mengelus rambut Donghyuk.

.

.

Donghyuk terdiam disofa ruang tengah, dari tadi Bobby berusaha membujuknya untuk masuk kedalam kamr, namun Donghyuk bersikeras menolak dan tetap duduk disofa. Sesekali yeoja imut itu melirik kearah jam dinding dan kemudian menoleh kearah pintu. Suara pintu depan yang dibuka membuat Donghyuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, yeoja itu berdiri didepan kamar Joonhwae yang memang tepat ada disamping pintu masuk.

"Donghyuk…" Joonhwae sedikit terkejut melihat Donghyuk berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata Donghyuk mulai berkaca-kaca melihat tangan Joonhwae yang menggenggam eart tangan Yunhyeong. Joonhwae berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Yunhyeong mempertahankannya dengan erat.

"Joonhwae, kita butuh bicara,"

"Donghyuk…"

"Joonhwae, kita tidur sekarang. Aku lelah,"

"Yunhyeong…"

"Joonhwae kumohon," Satu tetes air mata Donghyuk lolos, Joonhwae terdiam. Selama ini mereka bersama tidak pernah Donghyuk berlaku seperti ini. Namja itu akhirnya mengangguk, namun Yunhyeong dengan cepat menarik kembali Joonhwae.

"Tidak!"

"Eonnie…"

"Tidak. Bukankah Joonhwae milikku sekarang."

"Yunhyeong…" Donghyuk mulai makin keras terisak, Joonhwae melepaskan tangan Yunhyeong dengan lembut dan menarik Donghyuk menjauh dari sana.

.

.

"So, tell me." Joonhwae kini berdiri dibalkon bersama Donghyuk dan membelakangi yeoja manis itu. Donghyuk berjalan kearah Joonhwae dan memeluk namja tinggi itu dari belakang.

"Joonhwae, kumohon kembalilah padaku."

"Dengan semua ini? Bobby? Yoonyeong?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali. Aku tidak perduli semuanya," Joonhwae menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik menatap Donghyuk.

"Donghyuk, dengarkan aku. Kau selalu memulai sesuatu tanpa bisa kau akhiri. Bukankah kau yang memulai ini semua?"

"Aku tidak perduli Joonhwae. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersama Yunhyeong. Aku tidak rela Joonhwae,"

"Kau fikirkan itu saat kau terus bersama Bobby?" Donghyuk makin keras terisak dan memluk Joonhwae dengan erat.

"Joonhwae maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku," Joonhwae hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kemerahan Donghyuk. "Joonhwae aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Joonhwae kumohon…"

"Kita bicara lagi besok, arra? Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Joonhwae mencium kening Donghyuk dan berjalan meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian. Tubuh Donghyuk segera saja terduduk dilantai balkon, yeoja itu makin terisak, bahkan setelah Joonhwae menghilang kedalam kamarnya.

"Joonhwae…." Bobby terdiam dipintu kamrnya, dia menatap Donghyuk yang masih terus menangis. Bobby berjalan menghampiri Donghyuk dan memeluk yeoja itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sstt, kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Donghyukaa tetap mempertahankan posisinya tanpa berniat bergerak ataupun berhenti menangis. Bobby hanya terdiam dan terus memeluk, ehhm, kekasihnya, ehhm, itu, sambil terus mengusap rambut Donghyuk.

"Oppa, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh," Donghyuk meremas bagian depan kaos Bobby dengan masih terus menangis.

"Aniyo, sudahlah. Berhenti menangis, kita kekamar nde. Diluar sangat dingin." Donghyuk berusaha meredam isakannya dan mengangguk. Bobby tersenyum dan menuntun yeoja itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

.

.

Jinhwan terbangun karena suara teriakan Donghyuk, yeoja itu kini sangat menyesal kenapa harus keluar dari kamar. Jinhwan terdiam melihat bagaimana Bobby memperlakukan Donghyuk, Jinhwan tersenyum tanpa arti dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jinhwan menatap Hanbin yang masih nyenyak tertidur, senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan itu kembali menghiasi wajah Jinhwan.

"Apa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu egois dan berlaku seperti ini. Kapan kita bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang normal, seperti orang lain diluar sana. Aku lelah terus seperti ini, aku lelah dengan ketidak pastian." Jinhwan terduduk dibalik pintu, yeoja itu lalu melakukan hal yang selalu ini dia lalukan, menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Joonhwae menjadi yang pertama bangun pagi ini, entah kenapa dia merasa ini pertanda buruk, karena tidak pernah dia bisa bangaun pagi sejak dulu. Joonhwae berjalan menghampiri kulkas dan meneguk sebotol air mineral hingga tersisa hampir separuh. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Joonhwae, namja tinggi itu melihat Jinhwan disana. Joonhwae tersenyum kecil pada Jinhwan dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh yeoja itu. Jinhwan berjalan menuju meja makan dan menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat roti bakar.

"Nunna," Jinhwan menoleh saat Joonhwae memanggilnya,

"Hmm?" Joonhwae terdiam dan memainkan botol ditangannya, Jinhwan meletakan roti yang ada ditangannya dan berbalik menatap Joonhwae. "Ada apa?"

"Pernahkah…" Jonhwae tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah menggaruk kepalanya,

"Apa?"

"Apa pernah kau berfikir meninggalakan Bobby?" Joonhwae dengan cepat memotong perkataan Jinhwan membuat yeoja itu terdiam, Joonhwae salah tingkah sendiri saat Jinhwan hanya diam.

"Tentang itu. Rasanya tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkannya. Kenapa? Apa kau berniat meninggalkan Donghyuk untuk Yunhyeong?" Joonhwae terdiam, terasa berat sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan dengan satu kata, anatara Iya atau Tidak. "Apa Iya?"

"Tidak." Joonhwae dengan cepat memotong perkataan Jinhwan sebelum yeoja itu salah sangka.

"Tidak, benarkah Joonhwae? Matamu tidak menununjukan hal itu."

"Mungkin aku pernah memikirkannya. Namun, ternyata aku memang mulai mencintai keduanya." Jinhwan tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan acara memanggang rotinya.

"Itu tidak salah, apa Yunhyeong lebih menyenangkan?" Joonhwae terdiam, selama ini dia memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Jinhwan, yeoja itu seperti tau semua hal hanya dari tatapan matamu.

"Mungkin,"

"Donghyuk hanya belum dewasa Joonhwae. Yunhyeong mungkin lebih menyenangkan, kau mungkin benar. Pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum kau benar-benar memilih."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih,"

"Lalu?"

"Apakah lucu jika aku mundur dari mereka berdua?"

"Lalu kau ingin mencoba menjadi kekasihku?" Jinhwan tersenyum kecil kearah Joonhwae membuat namja itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak nunna." Jinhwan makin keras tertawa namun kemudian terdiam tanpa suara.

"Aku hanya bercanda Joonhwae."

"Nunna,"

"Jadi, setelh kufikir-fikir Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong sama baiknya. Yunhyeong dengan pengertiannya dan Donghyuk dengan tingkah imutnya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah akan memacari keduanya."

"Jika itu bisa dilakukan nunna. Jika itu bisa dilakukan," Jinhwan kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti dua adikku secara bersamaan."

"Aku tau itu,"

"Pergilah kesuatu tempat sendirian untuk berfikir. Cara itu biasanya berhasil padaku."

"Jika kau bingung, kau akan pergi kemana nunna?"

"Aku hanya akan pergi kedalam lemariku. Disana sangat nyaman untuk berfikir." Joonhwae terdiam namun kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mencium pipi Jinhwan.

"Terima kasih nunna."

.

.

Yoonyeong tersenyum dibalik pintu kamarnya, dia cukup senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Joonhwae, jadi namja itu mulai mencintainya. Yunhyeong tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan menyukaiku suatu saat Joonhwae,"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Liu

Title : Complicated Love

Cast : Joonhwae, Donghyuk, Bobby, Jinhwan, Hanbin & Yunhyeong

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sejak kejadian dibalkon dua hari lalu Donghyuk menolak keluar kamar, bahkan untuk makan dan pergi sekolah. Joonhwae semakin merasa bersalah melihat Donghyuk yang seperti itu. Perjanjian mereka berakhir empat hari lagi. Bobby kini bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Donghyuk, ditambah Jinhwan yang sekarang tidak mau bicara padanya. Bobby sekarang sedang duduk dalam diam dan memandang Jinhwan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Bobby menghela nafas kecil dan segera berdiri menghampiri Jinhwan didapur.

"Hei," Bobby menyapa gadis itu pelan namun Jinhwan hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya. "Jinhwan,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Jinhwan tidak menjawab dan tetap focus pada pekerjaannya. "Jinhwan…" Jinhwan tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan Bobby yang diam dibelakangnya.

*Brakk*

Dengan menahan emosi Bobby menggebrak counter dapur dan membuat Jinhwan berjingkat keget, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbalik.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku seperti ini. Lihat aku jika aku sedang bicara Jinhwan." Tanpa Bobby tau Jinhwan terus memasak diiringi air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras dari dua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini. Apa salahku padamu?"

Jinhwan akhirnya berhenti memasak dan terdiam. Bobby menunggu apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan gadis itu, namun Jinhwan hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali memasak. Bobby akhirnya meyerah dan terduduk dilantai dapur dan menatap Jinhwan dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

.

.

Hanbin terdiam menatap Bobby dan Jinhwan yang ada didapur, saat Bobby menggebrak counter dapur sebenarnya Hanbin berniat menghampiri mereka, namun akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan dua pasangan itu menyelesaikan masalaha mereka. Hanbin akhirnya kembali ketempat tidurnya dan berbaring disana. Belum lama Hanbin berbaring, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Hanbin langsung saja duduk melihat Yunhyeong yang ada disana.

"Yunyun," Hanbin segera berdiri namun hanya diam saat Yunhyeong hanya melewatinya dan berjalan kearah lemari. "Yunyun, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mengambil pakaianku."

"Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau akan kembali kekamar ini." Yunhyeong terdiam, namun akhirnya kembali memasukan bajunya kedalam koper miliknya. Setelah selesai, Yunhyeong segera berdiri dan menarik kopernya menjauh.

"Barang-barang darimu semua kutinggalkan Hanbin. Aku tidak mau melangkah dengan masih dibayangi olehmu."

"Yunhyeong, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir Hanbin. Kali ini dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Yunhyeong, apa maksudnya ini,"

"Maaf Hanbin. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Jika ada hubungan yang harus rusak disini, aku yakin itu kita. Maafkan aku Hanbin," Yunhyeong memajukan langkahnya dan mencium pipi Hanbin sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

Jinhwan dan Bobby menoleh saat melihat Yunhyeong berjalan keluar dari kamar Hanbin. Jinhwan segera saja menyeka air matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong, kau mau kemana?" Jinhwan menyeritkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Yunhyeong membawa sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"Aku akan pindah eonnie. Aku akan tinggal bersama Jinwoo eonnie untuk sementara."

"Yunhyeong, kau tidak harus melakukan ini sungguh."

"Tidak eonnie. Aku harus pergi. Kuharap kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, saat sebelum aku datang." Yunhyeong tersenyum dan segera memeluk Jinhwan dengan erat. "Sampaikan maafku pada Donghyuk." Yunhyeong segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jinhwan dan melangkah pergi.

"Eonnie tunggu," Yunhyeong berbalik saat melihat Donghyuk yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan penampilan yang kacau. Donghyuk segera menghampiri Yunhyeong dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Kumohon eonnie, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jika kau ingin tetap bersama Joonhwae aku akan merelakannya. Kumohon eonnie jangan pergi." Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menatap wajah Donghyuk yang sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa meninggalkannya. Berpisah selama seminggu saja kau jadi seperti ini."

"Eonnie jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini. Jangan pergi, jangan pergi." Yunhyeong tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghyuk, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Maaf Donghyuk." Yunhyeong segera meraih kopernya dan berbalik pergi. Donghyuk berusaha menahan Yunhyeong dengan memegang koper gadis itu, namun akhirnya Jinhwan menarik Donghyuk lembut agar merelakan Yunhyeong pergi.

"Donghyuk, sudahlah."

"Eonnie. Yunhyeong eonnie."

"Sst, sudahlah."

"Andwe, Yunhyeong eonnie tidak boleh pergi. Andwe…."

Yunhyeong terdiam dibalik pintu apartement, indra pendengarannya masih bisa mendengar suara Donghyuk yang masih menangis. Yunhyeong segera menyeka air matanya dan berjalan turun dengan segera.

.

.

Joonhwae masuk kedalam apartement dengan disambut suasana sunyi. Sayup-sayup telinga Joonhwae mendengar suara seorang gadis menangis, dia hafal betul suara siapa itu, itu suara Donghyuk. Joonhwae berjalan pelan menghampiri Bobby yang terdiam diruang tengah.

"Hyung ada apa?"

"Yunhyeong pergi,"

"Nde?"

"Yunhyeong pergi Joonhwae. Dia pindah,"

Joonhwae terdiam, segera saja dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati barang-barang Yunhyeong sudah hilang dari kamarnya. Joonhwae terdiam, jadi sekarang Yunhyeong benar-benar pergi.

"Joonhwae…" Joonhwae berbalik dan mendapati Donghyuk berdiri didepan kamanya dengan penampilang yang sangat kacau. Gadis itu segera saja menghampiri Joonhwae dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Joonhwae maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," Joonhwae balas memeluk Donghyuk dan menyesapi setiap rasa dari gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Donghyuk,"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

.

.

Jinhwan terdiam menatap Bobby yang ada diruang tengah, gadis itu akhirnya mengabaikan Bobby dan masuk kedalam kamar Hanbin. Bobby hanya menghela nafas melihat Jinhwan masih mendiamkannya.

"Hanbin," Hanbin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, namja itu tersenyum melihat Jinhwan disana. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Hanbin menggeleng pelan,

"Kenapa terasa sakit Jinhwan?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Entahlah, aku sangat bingung sekarang."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Hanbin?"Hanbin segera saja menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Jinhwan dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun akhirnya dia menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Jinhwan dengan yakin.

"Tidak." Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar apa yang Hanbin katakan, "Ada yang hilang Jinhwan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang disini." Hanbin menunjuk dadanya dan memasang wajah bingung. Jinhwan berjalan menghampiri Hanbin dan memeluk namja itu.

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta Hanbin. Sekarang kau membutuhkan Yunhyeong."

"Jinhwan,"

"Kejarlah dia sekarang. Dia ada dirumah Jinwoo eonnie."

"Terima kasih Jinhwan."

.

.

"Yunhyeong," Yunhyeong berbalik dan cukup terkejut melihat Bobby dihadapannya.

"Bobby,"

"Terasa aneh aku yang menemuimu pertama disini." Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Hanya saja untuk apa?"

"Kau berharap Hanbin yang menemui pertama disini?" Bobby mengambil tempat disamping Yunhyeong dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Jujur aku lebih mengharapkan Joonhwae yang datang pertama padaku."

"Untuk apa kau pergi jika kau masih mengharapkan Joonhwae,"

"Tidak, hanya saja kata-kata yang sudah kurangkai terasa percuma jika Joonhwae tidak datang." Mau tidak mau Bobby tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh yunhyeong. "Untuk apa Bobby?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau kau datang, bahkan sebelum Joonhwae dan Donghyuk datang. Semua sudah kacau,"

"Maksudmu,"

"Aku, Jinhwan dan Hanbin sudah teralalu lama bersahabat. Hingga kami merasa bisa membagi segalanya. Namun ternyata ada satu yang tidak bisa kami bagi,"

"Jinhwan,"

"Ya. Aku ternyata yang beruntung bisa memiliki Jinhwan sebagai kekasihku. Namun ternyata Hanbin juga menyukainya." Bobby member jeda kata-katanya dan menatap Yunhyeong yang terdiam. "Aku diam Yunhyeong. Aku selalu diam, namun hatiku tidak pernah diam. Kau fikir aku terbiasa dengan itu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa. Namun aku diam dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan. Hingga akhirnya Donghyuk datang, anak itu sedikit merubah hariku, aku mengakui hal itu. Dan kemudian, kau datang,aku sangat senang Yunhyeong. Kau adalah gadis yang paling membuatku senang sejak kedatanganmu."

"Karena akhirnya Hanbin memiliki kekasih,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi begitulah yang kufikirkan."

"Dan sekarang aku akan pergi,"

"Aku tidaka akan mencegahnya. Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa kau pergi Yunhyeong?"

"Aku…" Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak dan memandang Bobby yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan Joonhwae dan Donghyuk. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa melihat Jinhwan terus menangis,aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Maaf jika akhirnya kau yang harus terluka jika aku pergi,"

"Lakukan jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak menangis lagi Yunhyeong."

"Terima kasih. Pesawatku akan pergi beberapa saat lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi," Yunhyeong berdiri dan segera menarik kopernya, namaun dia berbalik lagi dan melepaskan kalung yang melingkar dilehernya. "Bisa kau katakan pada Hanbin, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi." Bobby hanya mengangukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Hanbin sedikit terkejut saat melihat Bobby yang baru keluar dari rumah Jinwoo. Bobby menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Hanbin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau terlambat Hanbin,"

"Kemana dia?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku kemana dia pergi." Bobby meraih sesuatu dikantongnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hanbin. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yunhyeong sudah tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi sekarang."

"Jinwoo nunna, jika kau memberitahuku kemana Yunhyeong pergi. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi."

"Maafkan aku Hanbin,"

"Nunna kumohon,"

"Jika saja aku tau aku akan memberitahumu Hanbin."

"Pakailah motorku. Kejar dia, mungkin dia masih dibandara." Hanbin terkejut saat Minho sudah ada disampingnya dan menyodorkan kunci motornya. "Kejar dia sekarang bodoh, sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat." Hanbin dengan segera maraih kunci motor itu dan berlari kecil menuju motor Minho.

"Hyung…."

"Sudah, berterima kasihnya nanti saja," Hanbin mengangguk dan segera melarikan motor Minho.

.

.

Hanbin dengan cepat masuk kedalam bandara dan mengelilingkan pandangannya mencari Yunhyeong. Namun Hanbin tidak mendapati apapun, Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak ada. Hanbin mencoba mencari kebagian lain, namun Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak ada.

"Pesawat dengan kode penerbangan 778-987 siap lepas landas menuju Jepang."

Hanbin terdiam mendengar pengumuman itu, Jepang, Hanbin cukup yakin Yunhyeong pergi kesana. Hanbin menatap pesawat itu dari balik jendela. Dia benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

"Yunhyeong….."

"Tidak perlu berteriak Hanbin. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu disini," Hanbin segera saja berbalik saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Hanbin yang masih bingung hanya diam dan menatap Yunhyeong yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku ketinggalan pesawatku. Ini semua gara-gara Bobby, aku harus minta ganti rugi padanya."

"Yunyun…."

"Ya Hanbin." Hanbin segera menghampiri Yunhyeong dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku menyakitimu terlalu lama."

"Gwencana Hanbin. Semua sudah berlalu bukan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melalukan hal bodoh untuk yang kedua kali. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,"

"Begitupun aku Hanbin. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Maafkan aku,"

"Yunhyeong kumohon aku akan berubah. Aku akan berubah untukmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan mendekati gadis lain. Bahkan kita bisa pindah dari sana, kumohon Yunhyeong."

"Maafkan aku Hanbin. Tidak untuk sekarang."

"Yunhyeong kumohon," Yunhyeong Nampak sangat terkejut saat Hanbin tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya dan membuat orang-orang disekitar bandara memandang mereka berdua.

"hanbin berdirilah."

"Aku akan berubah."

"Aku tau kau akan berubah. Namun mengertilah Hanbin, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Yunhyeong merubah posisinya dan ikut berlutut dihadapan Hanbin. "Aku janji akan kembali lagi padamu saat aku kembali."

"Yunhyeong,"

"Aku berjanji Hanbin." Hanbin akhirnya mengangguk dan berdiri, tidak lupa juga membantu Yunhyeong berdiri.

"Tapi, bisakah aku tau kau akan kemana? Aku janji tidak akan menyusulmu." Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menyodorkan tiket ditangannya.

"Aku akan ke Thailand. Mungkin akan beberapa bulan disana. Telfon aku seminggu sekali dihari Sabtu."

"Seminggu sekali?"

"Aku bisa merubahnya jadi sebulan sekali."

"Baik-baik, aku akan menelfon seminggu sekali."

"Penerbangan akan segera berangkat. Aku harus membeli tiket dobel karena Bobby, katakan padanya untuk menggantinya saat aku pulang." Hanbin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namja itu kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Yunhyeong.

"Sampai jumpa Yunhyeong. Segeralah kambali,"

"Akan kuusahakan," Yunhyeong segera menyeret kopernya menjauhi Hanbin menuju gerbang 4. Hanbin hanya diam dan tersenyum memandang Yunhyeong berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

(Seminggu kemudian)

"Kenapa kalian harus pindah."

"Kami mendapat apartement yang lebih dekat dengan sekolah eonnie. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kami akan ujian,"

"Ayolah Donghyuk, kalian berdua tidak perlu pindah. Kami hanya tinggal berdua disini."

"Kami akan rajin mengunjungi kalian setiap akhir minggu eonnie. Kau tenang saja,"

"Donghyuk kau sudah siap."

"Aku siap Joonhwae. Eonnie kami harus pergi, kita sudah membahas ini semalaman bukan."

"Kau benar." Jinhwan segera saja memeluk Donghyuk dengan erat, hingga memebuat gadis itu merengek karena sesak. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan terlalu sering makan diluar. Datang jika kau ingin makan,"

"Baiklah eonnie. Aku pergi. Bye, eomma…" Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar apa yang Donghyuk katakan. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu segera saja berlari kecil menuju mobil Joonhwae yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Rasanya seperti melihat anak kita pindah rumah." Jinhwan mengangguk mendengar apa yang Bobby katakan.

"Kapan mereka akan kembali Bobby. Rumah kita sekarang terasa sepi."

"Joonhwae dan Donghyuk bahkan baru semenit yang lalu pergi."

"Ahh, aku sudah merindukan mereka lagi."

"Kajja kita masuk. Diluar dingin,"

.

.

(23 Bulan Kemudian)

Hanbin mencoret tanggal 31 dibulan itu kemudian merobeknya. Hanbin menghela nafas pelan dan menatap tumpukan kalender dikeranjang sampahnya. Dia melihat deretan tanggal yang ada dikalender hadapannya, kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"Mungkin bulan ini. Yunhyeong tidak mungkin membohongimu Hanbin," Hanbin berjalan menuju dapurnya dan mengecek keadaan kopi yang dibuatnya. "Coba kalau kau disini Yunhyeong. Aku tidak perlu kopi untuk menghangatkan diriku sendiri." Hanbin tiba-tiba menampar dirinya sendiri menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Astagah aku semakin gila dari bulan kebulan." Monolog Hanbin terhenti oleh bunyi bel rumahnya. Hanbin segera berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat siapa yang bertamu jam begini.

"Selamat malam Hanbin," Hanbin membeku melihat gadis berambut pendek yang ada dihadapannya. Hanbin terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai dia hanya diam dan menatap gadis itu. "Astagah Hanbin diluar sangat dingin sekali, dan kau malah membiarkanku didepan pintu." Hanbin masih terdiam dan menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu meletakan kopernya dilantai rumah Hanbin. "Aku menepati janjiku bukan."

"Yunhyeong," Hanbin segera saja memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat, perasaan rindu yang tertumpuk selama dua tahun ini seakan tersalurkan melalu pelukan Hanbin.

"Aku merindukanmu Hanbin,"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru kembali, kau pergi hampir selama dua tahun."

"Cerita yang panjang. Kau bisa mendengarnya lain kali." Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukan Hanbin dan tersenyum kearah namja itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Yunhyeong kembali tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya mengecup bibir Hanbin.

"Jika merindukanku kenapa dari tadi hanya bicara saja." Hanbin menampilkan smirk miliknya mendengar apa yang Yunhyeong katakan.

"Ahh, kau banyak sekali berubah." Hanbin segera saja mengangkat Yunhyeong kadalam gendongannya dan membuat gadis itu berteriak kecil.

"kau juga banyak berubah."

.

.

Jinhwan sejak tadi sibuk sendiri manaja meja makan, Bobby membantunya dengan membawakan makanan dari dapur. Jinhwan menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara bel dipintunya. Jinhwan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Janhwan berjingkat senang melihat Donghyuk dan Joonhwae yang ada diambang pintu.

"Donghyuk…"

"Eonnie…" mereka berdua segera saja berpelukan dengan erat.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian?"

"Semua lancar eonnie. Hanya saja Joonhwae makin malas untuk bangun pagi,"

"Enak saja. Bohong nunna, aku sudah bangun pagi sekarang."

"Entahlah sepertinya kurang bisa dipercaya." Donghyuk menujurkan lidahnya keraha Joonhwae dan membuat Joonhwae mengacak-acak rambut kemerahan milik Donghyuk.

"Joonhwae hentikan itu." Langkah Jinhwan kembali terhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi lagi.

"Pasti Hanbin," Jinhwan segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya dengan semangat. Senyum Jinhwan sedikit memudar melihat Hanbin berdiri sendirian diambang pintu rumahnya. "Kau sendirian Hanbin,"

"Tidak juga," Yunhyeong tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Hanbin dan membuat Jinhwan langsung keluar rumah dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Yunhyeong. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga eonnie. Aku juga merindukanmu,"

"Yunhyeong eonnie,…." Donghyuk langsung saja berteriak melihat Yunhyeong ada diambang pintu. Donghyuk segera berlari menuju pintu dan memeluk Yunhyeong tidak kalah erat dengan Jinhwan.

"Sudah,kalian bisa membuat Yunhyeong kehabisan nafas." Hanbin akhirnya melepaskan pelukan dua temannya dari Yunhyeong, saat melihat gadis itu kewalahan dengan pelukan itu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Makanannya sudah siap."

"Eonnie, kenapa baru kembali tidak taukah kau kalau Hanbin sudah hampir gila kerana menunggumu."

"Donghyuk, hentikan itu."

FIN

Author Note : Annyeong. FF ini akhirnya selsai juga, hore. Terima kasih buat yang sudah sempat membaca dan Review yang sudah anda berikan. Saya sangat menghargai itu, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic saya yang lain.

BOW


End file.
